Their Story
by XxDarkAngel1127xX
Summary: Lucy got kicked out of her guild and ends up in Sabertooth. Bad summary but its better than it sounds. I'm a big fan of Sticy. Again sorry for the bad summary : Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Their Story

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

" _Whispering"_

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V

"Hi everyone!" I said walking into the guild.

-SMASH-

I winced when some of the glass hit my cheek.

"Ummmm….. Guys? Did I do anything wrong?" I asked confused.

"Did you do anything wrong? Did u do anything wrong? Of coarse you did!" shouted Cana.

" You're loud and annoying!" shouted Jet.

I was on the verge of tears now.

" You're weak and pathetic!" shouted Bisca.

" You're always relying on us to save your butt!" said Gray.

" You are off our team!" hissed Erza.

Tears escaped my eyes.

" Oh look! She's crying!"

_Oh god…. Please not him. _

"You're weak. Mentally and physically. I regret bringing you here to Fairy Tail." Said Natsu.

"N-natsu?"

" You don't belong here Lucy." Said Mira.

"M-mira?"

" You're a pathetic excuse for an author." Shouted Levy.

" You're the reason we're called weak Lucy." Erza said while stabbing me with her sword. I coughed out blood. Than Natsu used his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon and sent me flying into the table. Erza sliced my cheek open causing me to cry out in pain again. Everyone joined in on the beating.

" Leave and never come back here again Lucy." Said Mira throwing me out. I got up slowly and stumbled to the train station. I didn't know where I was going.

"One train ticket please." I said to the officer.

"Here you go ma'am. Uhhh.. would you like to go to a hospital first?" he asked.

"No." I replied getting onto the train.

"_Look at that poor girl."_

"_Is she alright."_

"_I'm surprised that she's still conscious."_

A couple hours later, I arrived at the other side of Fiore.

_Sabertooth? _I thought to myself. Without knowing it, I went in. A couple mages looked at me. Some in confusion and some in a worry. I looked around hoping to find someone I knew. Than I felt myself slipping away. I felt something grab me and than everything went black.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V

"God! I'm so bored." I said putting my feet on the table.

" Don't put your feet on the table. And if you're bored than do a mission." Said the shadow dragon slayer.

" Rouge. I would have done that but I just came back from one." I replied. Suddenly the stench of blood filled my nose.

_Blood? Strawberries? Vanilla? FAIRY TAIL!_ I got out of my seat.

"Sting? Where are you going?" asked Rouge.

" A fairy tail scum is here. Smell the their stench?" I said.

" I'm coming with you just in case you try to destroy the guild again." Said Rogue following me.

When I saw who was at the door my eyes widened. It was that blondie called Lucy. Next thing I noticed was her injuries. Her clothing was drenched in blood. She was clutching a stab wound. Unconsciously I made my way toward her. I was halfway across when she suddenly passed out. I ran to her side catching her before she hit the ground.

"Lucy!" I said. Rouge was beside me.

"What is she doing here and how did she manage to survive with all those wounds? Isn't Fairy Tail all the way across Fiore?" asked Rouge.

"I don't know. Something must have happened. First let's get her patched up and than ask questions."

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

"Alright. All done. She'll survive but while her injuries heal she'll be very uncomfortable. Those injuries will leave scars too. Especially the one on her face and the stab wound."

"Thanks doc." I said.

I walked over to the bed and sighed.

_Just what the hell happened? Why is she-_

__My thoughts were cut of by a sudden movement. Lucy was thrashing around wildly.

" I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL GET STRONGER! DON'T KICK ME OUT!" Lucy screamed.

"Rouge! Help me out! Blondie's gonna re-open her wounds." I shouted.

A couple minutes later we managed to get the blondie to calm down and sleep peacefully.

"What was that about?" asked Rouge studying the blonde.

"mmm..." Moaned Lucy.

"Look. She's waking up." I said.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V

I blinked a few times. Than squinted.

"S-sting? Rogue? What-Where am I? What happened?" I asked.

"You're at the Sabertooth infirmary. And we could ask you the same thing." said Sting.

I flinched.

"I am a bit curious of how you got those injuries." said Rogue

I flinched again.

"Uhhh... I fell off a mountain while doing a mission." I lied.

" Dont lie blondie. Those are caused be magic. Not clumsiness." said Sting.

"I uhhh... I got kicked out of my guild." I murmured.

"GOT KICKED OUT? What did you do?"

"N-nothing. I came back from a job and than I got kicked out. Probably cause I'm weak and pathetic like everyone said." I said laughing.

"Don't force yourself to laugh Lucy. If you're gonna cry, than cry." said Loke.

"L-loke." I hugged him and I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry about the last chaper. My computer glitched and I uploaded the same chapter. Sorry! Here's the REAL 2nd chapter. This is my first fanfiction story by the way, so please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!**

"Speech"

"_Whisper"_

_Thoughts_

_-_Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V

After I cried, I went into the Sabertooth washroom and looked at my reflection. My eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot from all the crying. My face also had a large bandage on it from when Erza cut me. I quickly striped off my clothes and dipped myself into the water. I instantly relaxed even though all my wounds were stinging. About 20 minutes later I got out of the tub. I put on the clothes that Sting and Roge had left me. I was wearing a black bandeau with a dark blue denim vest, navy blue sweats and black combat boots. Sting and Rogue were waiting for me outside the infirmary.

"Took you long enough blondie. Let's go." said Sting when he saw me.

"Don't call me blondie. You're blonde too. And where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to see the Master." replied Rogue.

When we got to the office, Sting knocked on the door.

-Knock Knock-

"Come in." I heard a gruff voice say.

"Master we request that Lucy Heartfillia be a member of Sabertooth." said Rogue.

"Hmmm? A celestial wizard? Very well. She may join. She will be a part of your team Sting." said the Master.

"Well blondie since you're a part of Sabertooth, where do you want your mark and what colour?" asked Sting.

"Eh? I still have the Fairy Tail mark." I said suprised.

"So?"

"Uhhh... Can I have the mark on my left hand in silver?"

The master stamped my hand and sent us off. I found a fingerless leather glove and placed it over my right hand. I replayed what happened a few hours before.

"-cy. Lucy. Can you hear me?" asked Rogue.

"Huh? Oh yea. What were you saying?" I asked.

He let out a sigh.

"I said that we're going to wait a few days before going on a job so you have time to heal yourself."

"Oh. But I'm fine." I said doing a cartwheel making an injury re-open slightly causing me to fall on my butt.

"See blondie? You'll only hold us back like this." said Sting smirking.

I got up brushed of some invisible dirt and stuck my toungue out at him.

"Stingy bee." I said walking back to the infirmary almost tripping causing Sting to burst out laughing. I stuck my toungue out at him again and walked off.

* * *

A COUPLE DAYS LATER...

"What kind of job should we take?" I asked Sting and Rogue.

"Something a little easier so your wounds won't re-open." said Rogue.

I nodded and ripped off a job.

"Catch some bandits in the town of cloverville? 300,000 jewels? Sounds easy enough. Some of them might be mages. Maybe that's why the pay is high." said Sting.

I grabbed my jacket and quickly followed Sting and Rogue. When we got into town we quickly told him that we were the mages sent to help. After that we went into the forest. Unfortunetly we didn't find any sign of the bandits causing Sting to throw a miny fit (he broke down a tree). We set up camp and waited for tomorrow to come.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

Even though it was raining we went deeper into the forest. I put my hood up. Suddenly I heard a rustling.

"Wait up! Are you sure you smell Sabertooth?" said a high pitch voice.

"Yea. I'd recognize that stench anywhere." replied a deeper sounding voice.

"You stupid flame-brain. It's raining. The rain probably washed the scent here." said a deep voice.

"What did you say stripper?"

"Sqiunty eyes."

"Droopy eyes."

"ENOUGH!" boomed a loud female voice.

"A-aye!"

Almost unconciously I started to tremble and back away from the bushes. A pink tough of hair popped out of the bushes. Followed by a blue exceed.

_N-natsu... _

__"What's Sabertooth doing here?" growled Natsu getting into a fighting position. I hallucinated Natsu looming over be calling me weak. It didn't help when Gray and Erza showed up. I squeezed my eyes shut. The images were still in my head. As is noticing I was trembling Natsu approached me.

"Hey. Are you ok?" he asked dumbly. I trembled some more.

_No... No! I'm not ok! Leave me alone! _I thought. Natsu got closer. Suddenly a warm strong arm pulled me. My face landed into a chest.

-slap-

"Don't touch her Salamander." hissed Sting hitting Natsu's hand away. I would normally get all flustered and blush when a guy hugs me but I was too scared to notice. I just kept my eyes shut.

"What do you mean 'Don't touch her'? Is she your girlfriend or something?" asked Gray.

"No. She's a new member to our guild. I wouldn't date this chick even if someone payed me a million jewel." replied Sting.

I untangled myself from Sting and hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Sting holding his head. Rogue just sighed.

"I hit you because you said that you stingy bee!" I said sticking my toungue out at him.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" said Sting chasing me.

"Well first you gotta catch me!" I shouted starting to run.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

The attack made me go flying. Than I thought about what happened last time when Natsu used that. I landed on my butt while Sting landed on his feet.

"Did you forget that we're here?" asked Gray. Sting just grunted.

"Wow. I thought your new teammate would be stronger than that. She's suprisingly weak." commented Natsu.

_Stronger than that... Weak... _Natsu's word echoed inside my head. _No... NO!_

I started to tremble again. It felt like a dam inside me was going to break at any moment.

"Aye! She's weak!" said Happy.

Gray and Erza nodded in agreement. It felt like a dam inside me broke. My magic went out of control. A yellow light engulfed my body.

"No! NO!"

My magic grew. The yellow light got bigger. Everyone around me was shocked. They raised their arms.

"What the?" began Gray.

I clutched my head trying to calm myself down. I began panting. Suddenly Sting's face was in front of mine.

"Lucy. Calm down. You're not weak. You're the strongest cestial mage ever. 11 gold keys!**(Yukino gave two keys to Lucy)** Calm down." he said cupping my face.

I nodded and breathed deeply. My magic began to calm down. When my magic calmed down Sting picked me up bridal style. I clung to his vest like it was my life.

"Don't call her weak just because she couldn't dodge your attack Salamander. You fairies saw her power than. Don't asume things you don't know." hissed Sting walking back over to Rogue. "Let's go."

Rogue nodded followed Sting into the forest leaving Team Natsu shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

_"Whisper"_

_Thoughts_

_-_Sounds-

* * *

"Oi blondie. How long do you expect me to carry you." asked Sting

"W-what? I didn't need you to carry me." I murmured untangling myself.

"Yea yea whatever. By the way I'm kind of curious of how you got that much magic."

"Huh? I don't know either. It just kind of...happened." I said also confused. "By the way guys, where are your exceeds?"

"Their at the guild doing what they do." said Rogue.

A couple hours later we caught the bandit and turned them in. We took the reward and split it evenly. When we got back to the guild, the first thing I saw were two balls of fur.

"Welcome home Rogue-kun!" said the exceed with the head of a costume.

"Welcome back Sting-kun." said a black pointy eared exceed.

"Errr... Rogue-kun? Who is that?" asked the exceed with the head of a costume.

"She's Lucy. A new member of Sabertooth. Lucy this is Frosch and Lector." said Rogue.

"Oh! Do you guys want something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure." said Sting sitting down. Rogue just nodded.

I sweat dropped.

_Emotionless as ever. _I thought.

About 15 minutes later I brought them some fish and chips. I set the food down and began to walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going Lucy-chan?" asked Frosch.

"I'm just going to buy some new clothes since I didn't pack anything when I got here. See you guys later." I said walking out the guild.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

"Ne, Rogue?" Frosch said.

"Hm?"

"What does Lucy mean by when she got here?"

"..."

"I'm curious of how she got those injuries." said Lector.

"She was kicked out of her guild and came here." said Sting.

"Kicked out?" said Frosch.

"What did she do?" asked Lector.

"Nothing. She just said that her 'nakama' kicked her out because she was weak." replied Sting.

"But what about her injuries?" asked Lector again.

"They beat her and than kicked her out." replied Rogue.

The exceeds eyes widened with shock.

"They beat Lucy-chan?" said Frosch tears dotting his eyes.

"Why would they do that?" asked Lector shocked.

"I don't know. Just don't mention anything that has to do with Fairy Tail." said Sting.

The exceeds nodded and ate their meal.

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH LUCY...

Lucy walked into a dark looking store. They sold a lot of dark clothing. Lucy didn't go to her usual stores because she thought that they would make her look weak. After about two hours of shopping she went back to the guild.

"I'm back." she said entering the guild. A few mages nodded her way and said 'Welcome back'.

Lucy took a quick bath and set of the find Sting and Rogue. She found them upstairs in their room.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard. She opened the door slightly to see a shirtless Sting watching T.V.

Lucy let out a small eep.

"S-Sting! Put a shirt on!" snapped Lucy turning the other way.

Sting just chuckled.

"Come on blondie. I know you like what you see." he teased.

Lucy flushed a deep crimson color.

"I-I don't. Now put on a shirt!"

Sting put on a shirt while Rogue watched the two blondes slightly amused.

"Now, care to explain why you're here?" asked Sting when he put his shirt on.

"I-I-I want you guys to train me. I can't really do anything without my spirits." said Lucy.

Rogue raised and eyebrow.

"I just want you guys to teach me martial arts and how to properly use weapons."

Sting burst out laughing.

"You! You learning martial arts? AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sting.

"What? I can do it! I just need someone to teach me." pouted Lucy.

"Sure. We'll teach you. Just make sure you actually learn something." said Sting ruffling Lucy's hair.

Lucy blushed again.

"Of course I'll learn something Mr. Stingy Bee." said Lucy sticking out her tongue leaving the room.

"She sure got you there 'Mr. Stingy Bee'." mocked Lector.

"Don't start with that nickname too." groaned Sting.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V

"Ok. I'll be teaching you martial arts. Rogue will help you with weapons." said Sting.

"Yes sir!" I said saluting.

"First you gotta stretch. Touch the your toes." Sting ordered.

I touched my toes.

"Lower."

I went lower.

"Lower."

It was starting to hurt now.

"Lower."

"I can't go any lower!" I snapped.

Sting just rolled his eyes.

"Drop and give me 50."

"Bu-" I started.

"No butts."

I groaned and started with the push-ups. About half-way through I felt something heavy on my back. Sting was sitting on me.

"Get off me Sting!"

"No. Keep going." he replied.

"Jerk." i murmured before getting the rest of the push-ups done.

After I finished the push ups, it was time to learn martial arts.

"Ok since you're all warmed up now, throw your best punch at me."

I continued to train with Sting until lunch time.

"We'll stop here with your training today. Let's go get some lunch." said Sting.

We went back to the guild for lunch. I had a burger and vanilla milkshake. I devoured my lunch in 5 minutes.

"How's your training going Lucy-chan?" asked Frosch.

"It was tiring. Sting even sat on me!" I said angrily.

Sting laughed at that.

"She's not bad. Managed to land 2 or 3 hits on me." he said.

"Hn?" said Rogue. "Lucy for a choice of weapons, which on would you like to learn?"

"Ummmm... I guess daggers and a sword." I replied.

Rogue nodded and went back to eating lunch. After lunch Rogue and I went into the forest.

"Umm... Rouge? Don't need a weapon first?" I asked.

Rouge tossed me a pair of daggers and told me to attack him. He gave me a lot of tips.

By the time the sun started to set, I managed to make Rogue us his katana. **(I think it's called that. Correct me if I'm wrong)**

The moment I hit my bed I fell straight asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I will upload again soon! Thanks for all your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_"Whisper"_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

A couple months after training with Sting and Rogue, I have gotten a lot stronger. I also got the last zodiac key, Capricorn. I managed to beat Sting and almost beat Rogue. My magic is also higher. I discovered something about myself that only Rogue, Sting, Frosch and Lector know about.

"The Master wishes to see you three. Including the exceeds." said one of the guild members.

Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, and I went into the Master's office. Inside of the office I saw two other men. One had long blonde hair with a mask covering half his face. The other man was big and buff. He had yellowy green hair.

"_Who are they?" _I whispered to Rogue.

"The one with blonde hair is Rufus. The big guy is Orga." said Rogue.

"Why are we here Master?" asked Sting picking his ear.

"You are here because you five are the strongest mages of this guild. I want you five to form a team and compete in the Grand Magic Games." the Master explained.

We nodded and left the office. I was frowning. The Grand Magic Games determined who was the strongest guild in Fiore. That would mean Fairy Tail would be there. I mentally flinched at the mention of Fairy Tail.

"Lucy? You don't have to do it if you don't want to." said Sting reading my mind.

I stared at my team. They had done so much for me. This is the least I could do for them.

"No. I'll do it." I said straightning up.

Sting smirked and ruffled my hair. My hair was now down to my waist and straight. I still had my bangs but they were a little longer.

"Since the games start in two days we'll leave tomorrow."said Rouge.

I nodded.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Orga, Rufus. My name is Lucy." I said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. You are now in my memory bank. **(I didn't know what to call it.)**

Orga just grunted and shook my hand.

"I'm gonna go pack. Frosch, Lector, do you guys want some ice cream after I finish packing?" I asked.

"Fro wants ice cream!" exclaimed the froggy exceed.

"Ice cream would be nice..." said Lector.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

The four guys watched the blonde mage walk away. Rufus frowned.

"That's strange. I don't really have her memorized." said Rufus.

"What do you mean?" asked Orga.

"I mean I know everything about her, just not all her magic. Sting, Rogue. Do you know?"

Sting laughed while Rogue cracked a small smile. It was rare to see Rogue smile.

"What's so funny? You guys know something." said Orga.

"No shit. You'll find out about her magic soon." said Sting with a smirk.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I woke up to a loud snore beside me. Cracking my eyes open, I saw a blonde mage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

blink blink

.

.

.

.

.

"KYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

"What? Why are you so loud in the morning?" asked Sting flopping on his back

-KICK-

There was a large red mark on Sting's face.

"What happened?" asked Lector.

Behind him was Rogue, Orga, Frosch and Rufus. They saw the red mark on Sting's face. They looked at my foot still in mid-air from the kick. They looked back at Sting groaning in pain. They burst out laughing. Even Rogue let out a small chuckle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sting! You got kicked by a GIRL!" bellowed Orga.

I turned crimson.

"Out! Everybody out!" I commanded. I pushed everyone out and kicked Sting out.

I hurried into the washroom and filled the tub. My face was still red. I let out a fustrated sigh and sank into the bathtub. About 20 minutes later I got out. I put on a black tank top, navy blue sweats, a right glove and my combat boots.

"Open, gate of the crab. Cancer!"

"You called? ebi~" said Cancer.

"Hi Cancer. Can you get me a black wig?" I asked.

"Sure thing. ebi~" he replied.

He poofed back into the Spirit World. About a minute later he came back with a wig.

"Thanks Cancer. You can go back now." I said with a smile.

He nodded and went back. I put on the wig. The wig had bangs and stopped just above my breasts. Happy with the look, I grabbed a mask and left. I found my team waiting for me.

"Took you long enough blondie. What's with the wig and mask?" asked Sting.

"Don't call me blondie Mr. Stingy Bee. The wig is to hide my hair colour and the mask is to hide my face. I'm also going to be wearing a cloack." I replied.

Sting glared at me for calling him Mr. Stingy Bee.

"Whatever. Let's just go." said Sting walking to the train station.

We purchased the tickets and boarded the train. About six hours later, we arrived at the arena. We booked a hotel for the night and setteled in. The next day, we were called to a large floating object. There were a lot of teams waiting for further instructions.

"Hello and welcome to the Grand Magic Games! I am your host Jim and my co-host James! The first challenge you have to complete is getting through this large sky labyrinth! The first eight teams to arrive at the finish line movie on! Good luck and see you soon!"

We were elevated to the labrinth at different starting points.

"How are we supposed to get through this huge flying piece of shit?" I asked.

"Don't worry blondie. Rufus has this place memorized. We'll just follow him." said Lector.

I nodded and waited for the go signal. When it went off, my team followed Rufus. We took a lot of turns. It was starting to make my head hurt. About 45 minutes later, we reached the finish line. We opened a door. Behind the door was a roaring crowd. They cheered for us. Apperently we were the first team out.

"Would you look at that James! Sabertooth has just appeared!" exclaimed Jim.

"I see that Jim. Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for SABERTOOTH!" shouted James.

The crowd went wild. About 10 minutes later, another two guilds appeared.

"Look! It's Mermaid Heel and Raven Tail!" shouted James.

Another half an hour later, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamiya Scale and Quatro Cerberos came in.

"Since all the teams are here, let's introduce the members." said James.

"From Sabertooth we have, Sting Eucliffe. Rogue Cheny. Orga Nanagear. Rufus Lohr. Aaaaannnnddd Raven!" said Jim.

"From Mermaid Heel we have, Kagura Mikazuchi. Arania Web. Beth Vanderwood. Risley Law. And Millianna." said James.

"From Raven Tail we have, Iwan Dreyar. Obra. Flare Corona. Kurohebi. And Nullpudding."

"From Blue Pegasus we have, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Hibiki Lates. Eve Tearm. Ren Akatsuki. And Jenny Realight."

"From Lamiya Scale we have, Jura Neekis. Lyon Vastia. Sherry Blendy. Chelia Blendy. Yuka Suzuki. And Toby Horhorta."

"From Quatro Cerberos we have, Bacchus. Rocker. Norbany. Yaegor. And Waory."

"From Fairy Tail team B we have, Mirajane Strauss. Laxus Dreyer. Juvia Lockser. Cana Alberona. And Gajeel Redfox."

"Last but not least, we have Fairy Tail team A! Erza Scarlet. A.K.A Titania. Natsu Dragoneel. Who is THE Salamander! Gray Fullbuster. Elfman Strauss. And Wendy Marvell."

"Now since the introductions are over, LET THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES, BEGIN!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_"Whisper"_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"First tornement is called 'Hidden'! One participant from each team is sent to different places in Magnolia. You win one point everytime you attack and opponent. The competetors are, Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth. Nullpuding from Raven Tail. Lyon Vastia from Lamiya Scale. Eve Tearm. Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel. Yaeger from Quatro Cerberos. Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B. And Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A. Begin!"

"Good luck Rufus." I said.

He smirked.

"I have all the competetors memorized."

Than he disappeared into Magnolia.

-1 for Gray Fullbuster.

"Wha-?" he began.

"Sorry folks! I for got to mention that everytime you attack a clone, you lose a point! Have fun!"

Half and hour later, the participants were tranfered back to their teams.

"Alright folks! Here are the results."

Sabertooth- 1st

Raven Tail- 2nd

Lamiya Scale- 3rd

Blue Pegasus- 4th

Mermaid Heel- 5th

Yaeger- 6th

Juvia Lockser- 7th

Gray Fullbuster- 8th

"You did it Rufus!" I shouted jumping up and down.

"Calm down blondie. You're attracting attention to yourself by acting like a 5-year-old." said Sting.

"First, I'm not blonde right now. Second, I can't help it! We're of to a really good start!" I squeled. "But what about Fairy Tail?"

"What about Fairy Tail?" asked Rogue.

"Well, I just thought that they would be better since they're really strong. I didn't expect them to be last." I said frowning.

My team looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you crazy? You're still worried about them after what they did to you?" shouted Sting.

"Well excuse me if I'm worried and NICE." I shouted back emphisising the 'nice'.

"Uhh... I'm lost. Can someone fill me in?" asked Orga confused.

"I got kicked out and beaten by my guild. The end." I said quickly.

"Why did you get kicked out?"

"They kicked me out cause I was weak." I murmered.

Orga dropped the subject.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the wait but the next game will begin! This will just be battles. First battle is between Flare Corona from Raven Tail and Raven from Sabertooth! Please make your way to the arena. The battle will begin in five minutes."

"Good luck Lucy." said Rufus.

"Fro says good luck too!"

"That training wasn't for nothing right?" said Rogue.

I nodded and put on my mask and cloak. When I got to the arena I was face to face with a red-headed woman. Her eyes were also red and large. With her mouth hanging slightly open, she looked deranged.

"My my. What have we here? A dark looking girl. With limp and lifeless hair. Let me see your face." she cooed

"I scowled.

"In your dreams bitch." I said.

That got her mad.

"Let's see if you're still gonna be saying that after the match." she hissed.

"READY? SET. GO!"

Flare untied her braid and lashed out at me. I dodged quickly.

_Dagger? Or sword? _I thought.

Flare's hair got thicker. It lashed out again this time creating a small crator.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! At the Grand Magic Games! Cool!" said the sorcerer weekly magazine camera man Martin. **(I think that was his name. Maybe it was Justin. Please tell me what his name is if you know. Thanks!)**

_Sword it is. _I thought.

I threw my cloak at her which she sliced up. I grabbed the sword on my back and charged at her. My sword cut her hair. She screamed at me.

"You BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY HAIR. I'LL KILL YOU!"

My sword was bigger than me . The blade itself was my height but the handle was a foot taller.

"Oh I'm so scared." I mocked.

She lunged at me again. This time her hair turned into a wolf. I blocked it. Too bad I didn't cut it cause she grabbed my wig.

_SCREW THE WIG! _I thought moving away.

My blonde hair fell free of the wig.

Flare gave a 'WTF' look. The crowd gasped.

"HA! Now I can call you blondie!" I heard Sting shout.

"Shut up you stingy bee! You're blonde too!" I shouted back.

"Wha-? Why you!"

We threw insults at each other completely ignoring the fact that I was in the middle of a battle. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" snapped Flare.

I glared at her from under my mask.

"Don't interfere." I mocked running towards her.

She lashed out her hair at me again. I cut them all. Soon I was right in front of her. I stabbed my blade into the ground and punched her in the stomach causing her to fall unconcious.

"Don't try anything." I said picking up my blade.

I felt something grab my hair.

"Don't get cocky." growled Flare swinging me to the floor. "How do you like it now? Know what it's like to have your hair treated like trash?"

"I said-" I started picking up my sword. " Don't try anything!"

I grit my teeth and raised my sword.

-Slice-

I cut my hair. Everyone was shocked. In Flare's state of shock, I swung my sword at her again. The flat part hit her head and she fell unconcious again.

There was silence. Than everyone began cheering.

"I don't believe it! Raven from Sabertooth has defeated Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

I made my way back up to my team. When I got to my team, they started at me blankly.

"You IDIOT!" shouted Sting. "Why did you cut your hair?"

"What's the big deal? It'll grow back. Besides, I won right?" I said smiling brightly.

Sting sighed in defeat.

"Yea. You won. Good job."

My team nodded in approval.

"Next match is Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus vs. Arania Web from Mermaid Tail!"

Ren won the match.

The next one was Orga against War Cry from Quatro Cerberos.

Orga, of course, won that match.

The last match was Mystogun from Fairy Tail team B vs. Jura Neekis. I don't know what happened but it looked like someone sabotaged the deul causing Jura to win.

"The winner of the last match of today goes to Jura! Here are the points!"

Sabertooth: 30 points **(Yes I'm changing it to thirty because Rufus won, Lucy won and Orga won which makes 30)**

Raven Tail: 18 points

Lamiya Scale: 16 points

Blue Pegasus: 14 points

Mermaid Heel: 3 points

Quatro Cerberus: 2 points

Fairy Tail B: 1 point

Fairy Tail A: 0 points

"We're first!" said Lector flying around happily. I smiled.

"I'm going back first to fix what's left of my hair. I'll have dinner ready a little later." I said walking to our rooms. We had to share , Lector and I had to share a room. Rogue, Frosch Rufus, and Orga shared a room. When I got back I summoned Cancer.

"What happened to your hair? ebi~"

"I had to cut it. Can you fix it?" I asked.

"Of course. ebi~"

After Cancer finished, I took a shower to get rid of any hair sticking to my skin.

I put on a low cut purple t-shirt that ended at my belly button and fluffy purple zebra print PJ shorts. I started to make soup and steak.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Coming!" I said slipping on my mask and a cloak.

At the door was Fairy Tail. The entire Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey! We came to say that you're really stron and-" I cut of Natsu by slamming the door in his face. I made my way back into the kitchen. I wasn't paying attention and burned myself on the water.

"Ow!" I said rubbing cream and bandaging my hand. When I finished cooking dinner the door was kicked down. Natsu kicked it down.

"That looks good Raven. Mind if we join?" asked Natsu drooling. Fairy Tail was coming into my room.

"Wha-? Get out!" I screamed. "Everyone out! I didn't make this for you bastards! Get out! Before I force you out."

"But whhyyy? You made too much food for yourself so we're helping you eat it." whined Natsu.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"I said OUT!" I shouted again pointing to the door.

Natsu crossed his arms and told me no.

That made me angry. I didn't care if he saw or not, I just wanted him out.

"Open, gate of the lion, Leo. Open, gate of the twins, Gemini."

"Yes L-Raven?" said Loke.

"How may we help you?" asked Gemi and Mini.

"Leo, I need your help getting these intruders out, Gemini, I need you to transform into me and use Uranometria."

Gemini tranformed into me and we bagan the chant.

"Survey the heavens and open them wide. Though the shining of all the stars of heaven, make them known to me. O eighty-eight signs... shine. URANOMETRIA!"

"Regulus Impact!"

A bright light shot towards the shocked Fairy Tail members.

"Thanks Gemini, Leo. You can go back now." I said.

The dazed Fairy Tail members looked at me in shock.

"Where? Where did you get those keys?" growled Natsu.

I opened my mouth to say something but someone beat me to it.

"That's none of your business Salamander." said the voice.

"Yea! Leave blondie alone!" said another voice.

"Hn." someone grunted.

"It's not nice to barge into someone's room like that."

"Hn." another grunt.

"Fro agrees."

"Hey Mr. Stingy Bee, Lector, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Frosch. Come in! Dinner's ready." I greeted my team.

My team came into the room closing the door behind them leaving a Fairy Tail in shock.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thank-you for all your reviews. Please notify me of any spelling, grammar or mistakes I have made.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

__**Hey again. Thanks for correcting me of the reporters name. His name is Jason. Thanks for all your reviews as well. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"This is good steak." said Orga with his mouth full.

My team nodded in agreement.

"Where's dessert?" asked Sting.

"Just wait till everyone is done. Not everyone is a dragon slayer like you. Well Rogue is but he's not a slob." I said.

"I resent that remark blondie. What are you gonna do now?" he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked wolfing down my food.

"I mean, everyone knows you're blonde now. They just need to take of the mask and BAM. Fairy Tail knows who you are."

I swallowed.

"I won't let them get to close to me. You forget that I know their powers."

"Fro wants dessert!" said Frosch.

I giggled.

"Ice cream or catnip?" I asked.

"Fro wants catnip!"

I handed some catnip to Fro and Lector.

"Miss Lucy-"

"Rufus. Just call me Lucy." I said.

"Very well Lucy. How did you injure yourself?" he asked.

"I wasn't paying attention and I burned myself. It should be fine by tomorrow."

He nodded and went back to eating cake. After everyone finished their dessert, they went back to their rooms.

"I'm gonna take a bath. Feel free to join me Heartfillia." Sting teased.

I turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Wh-What? Who would want to shower with you?" I said loudly turning away.

He laughed and went into the shower.

_I need to write to mama. _I thoughts sitting down at the desk.

_**Dear Mama,**_

_**Hi mom! I know I haven't written in 3 days so i'm really sorry about that! I'm in the Grand Magic Games! Can you believe it? I'm with Sabertooth instead of Fairy Tail. I don't feel any hatred towards them... Just... disapointment I guess. Anyways, I think I might have a little thing for one of me team mates. Sting Eucliffe. He's arrogant, cocky and annoying but he's really nice too. He respects me as a team mate instead of a damsel in distress and he's always by my side. Since it's getting late I should go to bed. I'll write again tomorrow!**_

_**Lucy**_** Heartfillia**

I folded the letter and hid it in my suitcase. I climbed into bed without pulling the blanket over myself and let darkness take over.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

"Hey blondie-" I started.

I saw her laying in bed defenselessly.

_Jeez. This girl acually can be quiet. Not to mention acually look innocent._ I thought.

I picked Lucy up gentlely and layed her into bed. When I put her down she grabbed onto my neck and brought me beside her.

"What the-?"

I sighed trying to get out of her grip. Eventually I gave up and got into bed with her. She moved her arms down and hugged my waist. Her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her carefully and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up to sunlight in my eye. I felt something warm on my chest.

_Right. I fell asleep with Lucy. Better wake her up before she wakes up herself and kicks me again._

I got out of bed quietly and got dressed. I shook Lucy.

"Oi blondie. Wake up!"

She groaned.

"Five more minutes..."

"If you don't wake up now, I'll do dirty things to you." I whispered in her ear.

That woke her up.

"Don't you dare Sting Eucliffe." she warned.

I laughed.

"Yea yea. Go take a shower. I'll have breakfast ready soon."

She grabbed some clothes and ran into the shower with a flushed face.

About 20 minutes later she came out wearing a long leather jacket with a hood that ended at her mid calf. The same purple t-shirt from yesterday, short denim black shorts, ripped thigh-high dark purple soocks and her balck lace up combat boots.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked throwing a towel on the ground.

"Cereal and juice." I replied.

She scowled.

"I knew you couldn't cook." she said.

"I can cook. Just not for you." I replied with a chuckle.

Lucy pouted and ate her cereal. After breakfast we met up with Rogue, Rufus, and Orga.

"Good morning guys!" Lucy said cheerfully.

She recieved a good morning from Rufus and Frosch and a grunt from Rogue and Orga. We made our way back to the arena. Lucy put up her hood and mask.

"Hello again ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to day 2 of the Grand Magic Games. Today's challenge will be called 'Chariot'!"

Rogue, Lucy and I paled. Chariot was a form of transportation.

"A participant from each team will be on a chariot racing to the finish. Any form of magic is allowed to make yourself go faster. If you fall out of your chariot, you're diqualified. The participants are, Risley Law from Mermaid Tail, Ichiya Kotobuki from Blue Pegasus, Natsu Dragoneel from Fairy Tail A, Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail B, Yuka Suzuki from Lamiya Scale, Kurohebo from Raven Tail, Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth and Bacchus from Quatro Cerbeus."

I cursed loudly as I was transferred to the arena. At the arena, Natsu and Gajeel were already looking sick. This was going to be a looooong challenge. All the contestants got into their chariots and took off. Us three dragon slayers looked ready to die. By the end of the challenge, I was last.

"Well! The dragon slayers look ready to die. Anyways here are the rankings."

Quatro Cerberus- 1st

Raven Tail- 2nd

Mermaid Tail- 3rd

Lamiya Scale- 4th

Blue Pegasus- 5th

Fairy Tail A- 6th

Fairy Tail B- 7th

Sabertooth- 8th

I made my way slowly back to my team.

"Are you alright?" asked my exceed Lector.

"No. I feel like shit." I said.

"You should lay down." said Lucy.

I sat down groaning from the uncomfortability.

"Sorry for the wait folks! Let the battles begin. First match of the day. Toby Horhorta from Lamiya Scale vs Kurohebi from Raven Tail."

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"I know him!" I said outloud.

"You know who?" asked Orga.

"I know that dog boy. I met him on an S-class job. Natsu kinda told Happy to steal the job. I tagged along because one of the rewards was a key." I explained quickly.

"You were an S-class mage?" said Orga confused.

"No. The job was unauthorized by the guild. They didn't find out until Laxus told them."

Orga nodded understanding. The match was done. Kurohebi won.

"Next match is Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail A vs Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus."

I heard them make a bet. Bacchus wanted a night with Lisanna and Mirajane. I felt disgusted. In the end Elfman won. I was really suprised. Fairy Tail has gotten stronger. I felt a small pang in my heart.

_They ARE better without me..._ I thought sadly.

"WOW! What a match. The next match is Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B vs Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus."

Their match wasn't about fighting. It was showing of their body. I sweatdropped. In the end, Mirajane won because of her revealing Satan Soul.

"The last match of the day is Raven from Sabertooth vs Kagura Mikazuchi!"

_There's something about this woman that I don't like..._ I thought nervously.

Our match begun. I attacked with my daggers. She dodged every attack.

_Fast... __I need to make her draw her sword. _

I used magic to make myself go faster. About 10 minutes into the fight it seemed like she wanted to end the fight. She got into sword drwing position. Next thing I knew I flew across the arena crashing into the wall with blood pouring out of an injury going across my stomach. I coughed out blood and fell to my knees. My vision was starting to blur. Mt body screamed at me to use the attack but my mind said I had to save it for last.

"I don't believe it! Raven is down! The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi."

I let out a small grunt and stumbled back to my team.

"Lucy-chan! Are you alright?" asked Frosch.

"Y-yea. I'm fine. Just need to sit." I said smiling weakly under my mask.

I stumbled to a chair and breathed deeply.

Rogue, Sting, Orga, Rufus and Lector looked at me in worry.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

"Yes hime?" said Virgo bowing. "Is it time for punishment?"

"No. Can you help my clean and treat my wounds?" I gasped out.

Virgo went back to the Celestial World and came back with medical equipment. About and hour later, Virgo was done. I sent her back.

_So tired... _I thought closing my eyes.

With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the lame chapter. Next one sould be more interesting. Please notify me of any grammar, spelling, or mistakes. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Welcome to day 3 of the Grand Magic Games! Today we will have two challenges! First is called 'Pandimonium'. In this game paricipants are made to enter a temple one at a time. Inside the temple are 100 monsters of different strength levels. Participants can choos to take any number of the 100 monsters at a tome but must deafeat them. The participants are, Millianna, Hibiki Lates, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Jura Neekis, Obra, Orga Nanagear, and Nobarly."

"First up is Erza Scarlet. How many monsters do you wish to take on?"

"All 100 monsters." Erza said.

Everyone in the arena gasped. It was no suprises that Erza could defeat all monsters but I was still shocked. More negative thoughts entered my mind.

"Now that the first game is done, on to the second! This is called the Magic Power Finder (MPF)! Each participant must hit the measuring device with their strongest move."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Orga got 3825! So much power!

"All right ladies and gentlemen! Here are the results!"

Erza Scarlet-none-1st

Cana Alberona-9999-2nd

Jura Neekis-8544-3rd

Orga Nanagear-3855-4th

Millianna-365-5th

Norbarly-124-6th

Hibiki Lates-95-7th

Obra-4-8th

"Good job Orga!" I said when he came back.

"Good job my ass. Only 4th place." he grumbled.

"But look at your score! Over 3000! It doesn't matter if someone else got higher than you!" I said.

Orga continued to sulk for a bit.

"Now it is time for the matches! First up is, Millianna from Mermaid Heel vs. Semmes from Quatro Cerberus!"

Millianna took down Semmes quickly.

"Wow! That was quick! The second match is, Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus vs. Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth!"

Rufus also won that one quickly.

"Wow! Another fast match! Rufus wins!"

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" I heard the Sorcerer Weekly man shout.

"Match number 3 is Laxus Dreyer from Fairy Tail B vs. Alexei from Raven Tail!"

The match started out fast. Laxus was getting beaten. How is that possible. About 5 minutes into the match something came out of nowhere. The entire team Raven Tail was beaten.

"What's this? Laxus defeated Raven Tail? Guards take them away! Raven Tail is eliminated! The winner is Laxus Dreyer! The last match is, Wendey Marvell from Fairy Tail A vs. Chelia Blendy from Lamiya Scale!"

It was Sky Dragon Slayer vs. Sky God Slayer. The battle was really intense. In the end, it was a draw.

"So much power! It's a draw. That concludes day 3 of the Grand Magic Games."

I sighed.

_Better re-wrap my wounds._ I thought walking back to my room.

I went into my room and took a bath. When I came out, I looked for a shirt.

_Fuck! I didn't pack enough!_

I stuck my head out the door. Sting was on the bed.

"Uhhh... Sting?" I said blushing furiously.

"Hn?" he said looking at me.

"Can I uhhh... borrow a shirt?" I looked away feeling embaressed.

Sting burst out laughing.

"S-stop laughing! I didn't pack enough!" I pouted still blushing.

"Here. You can keep it." he said still laughing.

I grabbed the shirt and hastiliy went back into the washroom. This shirt stopped above my navel. The top covered my collerbone and covered a small section of my neck. I grabbed my gray skinney jeans and came out if the washroom embarressed.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

I put on my mask and answered the door. My team was there.

"We came for dinner!" said Orga.

"Oh! Come in. I was just about to start." I said oopening the door wider.

They didn't come in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

They looked at the shirt I was wearing.

"We'll come back later when you're not...ummm... busy." said Lector.

I turned red again.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I just needed a shirt cause I didn't pack enough!" I shouted.

They came in and I started to cook lasagna.**(i don't know how to spell that)**

When I finished dinner, there was another knock at the door.

"Do you want me to get that Lucy?" asked Rogue.

"Oh yea! That would be great. I just need to get the drinks."

Rogue made his way over to the door. At the door was Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza.

"What are you doing here Fairy Tail?" Rogue asked coldly.

"We smelled food and wanted some." said Natsu with a smile.

"I can here so flame-brain doesn't destroy anything." said Gray.

"I came here so they don't fight." said Erza with a glare.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. I dropped a plate when I heard their voices.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I ducked under the counter covering my mouth.

"I'll get your mask Raven. Where is it?" asked Orga.

"Thanks Orga. It's on my bed." I smiled gratefully.

"What? Raven doesn't have her mask on? I want to see her face!" said Natsu entering the room.

"No. I'm afraid I can't let you do that Natsu." said Rogue blocking the door.

"Hey L-Raven! Is this the one?" asked Orga.

I took a small peek.

"Yea! Throw it to Sting." I said.

Orga threw it to Sting. Which was intercepted by Happy.

I cursed.

"You stupid flying nekko!" I shouted immedietly regretting what I said.

"Wahhh! Natsu! Raven is just like demon Lucy!" cried Happy.

I mentally flinched.

Lector and Frosch grabbed the mask out of Happy's paws and handed it to me.

"Raven-chan? Are you alright?" asked Frosch.

"Don't worry Fro. I'm fine." I said getting up from my hiding spot. "Time for you fairies to leave."

I walked up to Rogue (with my mask on) and helped him get rid of Fairy Tail A.

"Man! That Raven really does seem familier." I heard Natsu say.

"I don't think she's used magic yet. Except for her fight with that Mermaid Heel person." said Erza.

"I don't care if she uses magic or not I want to fight her!" shouted Natsu.

Their voices died down. I went back into the kitchen cleaning up the mess. I sat down and my team and I ate quietly.

* * *

**Bad chapter! Really sorry! Please inform me of any mistakes, grammer or spelling! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I woke up to some talking. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"What do you think of Lucy?" I heard a voice say.

_That's Rogue. Why is he talking about me?_

"She's annoying, but a good friend." I heard another voice say.

_Sting?_

I felt my heart break at his words.

"Why did you help her when she came to Sabertooth." asked Rogue.

"I did it because I felt sorry for her." Sting replied.

My heart broke into more pieces.

"What is Lucy to you?" asked Rogue seriously.

"I guess she's a replacement for Yukino."

I felt my heart shatter.

"What an idiot I am." I murmured crying silently. "A replacement again."

_Flashback:_

_"Hey everyone!" I said happily._

_I made my way over to the bar when I felt a tap on my shoulder._

_"Hey Luce!" greeted Natsu._

_"Hey Natsu!"_

_"Umm.. Luce? Could you leave our team so Lisanna can join again? **(Sorry I had to do this guys. I couldn't think of anything better)**. You were just a replacement for her." he said sheepishly._

_"Oh. Uhh... sure. I'll leave. Thanks for telling me." I said with a forced smile._

_End Flashback._

I got out of bed and brushed my teeth. I quickly at breakfast and looked at the time. 7:03 am.

_Better start cooking._

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I put on my mask and yelled 'Come in!'

Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Lector and Frosch came in. My heart broke at the sight of Sting.

"Breakfast is served." I said placing eggs and sausages in front of my team.

I was wearing what I wore yesterday. Sting's shirt, grey skinney jeans, and black high top converse. I grabbed a jacket (with a hood) and left.

"Hey! Aren't you going to have some?" asked Lector with his mouth full.

"No. I already ate. Sting. Lock up after you guys are done." I replied.

I closed the door and wandered the halls. I still had more than two hours. I decided to visit the other guilds. I avoided Quatro Cerberus because I found them creepy. I arrived at Mermaid Heel first. Millianna saw me and waved my way. Followed by Kagura.

"Hi! I'm Millianna! This is Kagura!" she said happily.

"Hn. Raven." I said with no emotion.

"Ne. Why are you here? Not like I don't want you here or anything, just curious."

"I was bored."

"Why didn't you use magic against Kagura?"

I hesitated.

"Because I'm saving it for a special battle." I replied with a smile forming on my lips. (Still wearing a mask)

"Oh. Ok. What kind of magic do you use?" she asked.

I let out a small laugh suprising both mages.

"You'll see. Nice talking to you." I said waving.

"You too! You're a really nice person." Millianna said waving.

My next stop was Lamyia Scale. Jura, Lyon and Sherry greeted me.

"Hello there." greeted Jura.

I grunted.

"Why haven't I seen you use magic yet?" asked Sherry.

"Because I'm saving it for a special battle."

"What type of magic do you use?" asked Lyon.

"That is a secret."

"You seem familier." said Jura studying me.

If my mask wasn't covering my face I would have given myself away.

"Are you sure? I don't like to be compared to others. I like to be myself." I replied.

Jura just nodded. I waved a quick good bye and headed for Blue Pegasus.

"What a strange woman." I heard Sherry say.

When I arrived at Blue Pegasus, I was greeted my Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Ichiya. They were getting to close so I hit them all on the head causing lumps.

_Should've known that they would do that._ I thought.

I passed by Fairy Tail quickly and headed for Sabertooth.

_Please don't let them notice me. Please don't let them notice me._ I silently prayed.

"Look! Isn't that Raven?" I head someone say.

The entire Fairy Tail guild crowded me. I mentally cursed myslef for taking a shorter way instead.

"Raven! What are you doing here?" asked Mirajane with a smile.

"Walking by." I replied feeling guilty seeing Mira's face fall a little.

"Why are you here?" asked Gajeel.

"Again. Passing by tin-head." I said.

"What'd you call me?" he growled.

"ANYWAY. Why haven't you used magic yet in any of the tournaments?" Levy cut in.

"None of your business shorty."

"You don't have to be so mean." said Gray only in his boxers.

"Shut up popsicle. Put some clothes on." I snapped.

"Wha-? Shit! My clothes!"

"Is that Sting's shirt?" asked Erza.

I turned red. Luckily I was wearing a mask.

"Yea. So? What if it is?" I asked trying not to stutter.

Everyone's eyes buldged out.

"EH?" everyone said.

"Are you dating that dargon murdering freak?" shouted Natsu.

I punched him in the face.

"Shut up. I wouldn't date that guy even if my life was being threatened. And you don't need to shou you stupid flame-brain." I said standing over him.

"What magic do you use?" asked Laxus.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't have to tell you lightning bastard." I spat.

"Why you-."

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Laxus looked ready to kill me. I gave a smirk and left.

"Jeez. What's up with her?" I heard Cana say drinking from her barrel.

"I WANT TO FIGHT HER!" shouted Gray, Natsu and Gajeel.

"I wouldn't mind fighting her either." said Laxus.

When I got to the Sabertooth area, my team was already there waiting for the challenge of the day.

"Hey. I'm back." I said.

"Where have you been?" asked Sting.

"You sound like and old lady. I just said hi to the other guild." I said as emotionless as possible.

"Stupid blondie."

"Don't call me stupid blondie. You're blonde too."

_"You were kinda a replacement for Lisanna.", "She's a replacement for Yukino."_

_Replacement huh? I'm just a replacement..._ I thought sadly. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying again.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to day 4 of the Grand Magic Games! Today's challenge will be called 'Navel Battle'! Each participant are to swim inside a big floating sphere of water. You must knock the other contestants out. Any form of magic is allowed to knock out another participant. The participants are, Risley Law, Jenny Realight, Juvia Lockser, Chelia Blendy, Rocker, Gray Fullbuster and Raven! **(For Fairy Tail I used Gray because in the manga it was Lucy who participated in this event and since Lucy is a part of Sabertooth, I had to change it up a little. Sorry!)**"

When the event started, right of the bat Jenny kicked Rocker right out of the bubble. Next Gray knocked out Chelia, Risley, Jenny and Juvia out. I was the only one left.

"It's just you and me now." said Gray cracking his knuckles.

I smirked.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

"Wha-? How did you get Lucy's keys?" he asked.

"That's none of your business stripper. Aquarius!"

"Tch." grunted Aquarius.

Gray got pushed out of the bubble.

"WOW! Raven uses Celestial Spirit? I did not see that one coming! The winner of the match is Raven!"

I stepped out of the bubble and began walking back to my team. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"How did you get Lucy's keys?" growled Gray.

"Where I got my keys is none of your business ice-freak." i replied smacking his hand away.

I made my way back ignoring all the glares and remarks I was getting from Fairy Tail.

"Good job Lucy-chan! Fro thinks that you are very strong without using _that_." said Frosch.

"Thanks Fro." I said giving a small smile.

"Today we'll be doing things a bit differently. Today we'll be doing tag battles! The first match is Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Raven vs Fairy Tail A's Natsu Dragoneel and Erza Scarlet!"

I paled. Sting was the only one I didn't want to be paired up with. I stood there frozen.

"Oi blondie! Snap out of it! We're up." said Sting.

"Don't call be blondie. I'm going." I snapped pushing past Sting.

"What's with you? Are you feeling ok?"

"Nothing's wrong with me and yes I'm feeling ok. Idiot."

"What'd you say?"

Sting and I kept snapping insults at each other. By the time we knew it, we were in the middle of the arena yelling. We didn't even notice when the match started.

"You know what? I'm fucking sick of this? You wanna fight?" said Sting angrily.

"Any time you stingy bee!" I replied getting into attack position.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

We dodged.

"Tch. I'll settle things with you later. I'm gonna take Titania." I said.

"Hmph! More like you're afraid to right now." replied Sting.

I didn't respond. I faced Erza and drew my sword. She re-quiped into her lightning armor. We charged.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sting and Natsu were also going at it. Exchanging punches and kicks. Than magic got involved. The punches and kicks landed some more and did more damage.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted.

"Roar of the Light Dragon! **(Sting's element is actually unknown so I just put light)**"

The two attacks collided causing sand and dust to fly into Sting's eyes.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu.

"Fuck! I can't see!" shouted Sting.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu.

"Fuck! I can't see!" I heard Sting shout.

I pushed Erza back quickly and leaped into the dust. I saw Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist heading for Sting. My body moved on it's own. Before I knew it I saw blocking Sting from Natsu's attack. His attack sent me flying by hitting me in the stomach. I did a back flip and landed on my feet. Sting rushed to my side.

"You IDIOT! Why'd you do that?I can take care of myself!" shouted Sting.

"Well you're welcome." I said standing up.

"I don't believe it! Raven has just taken a hit for Sting! Is that Sting's shirt she's wearing?" said the announcer.

"That is Sting's shirt! Are you two in a relationship?" asked the second reporter.

"Who'd want to date this chick? Look at all the scars on her body." said Sting pointing at my semi exposed stomach and legs. (Jeans were slashed into shorts) "And her unfriendly attitude."

Ouch. That hurt.

"Who'd want to date and arrogant, cocky jerk like him?" I snapped back.

"Whatever. You are just a replacement for Yukino."

My heart shattered again. I let tears fall freely.

"Yea. I know that already. You don't have to say it again." I whispered.

I turned back to Erza again. I didn't feel anything when she cut me.

-pop-

"Princess you have to take better care of yourself." said Loke.

"Loke. Go back. I didn't summon you." I said with a clenched throat.

Loke looked hurt for a second.

"Very well. Call when you need me." said Loke disappearing.

"Where did you get Lucy's keys?" growled Erza.

"Lucy this. Lucy that. Lucy everything. Shut up about Lucy already." I snapped.

-Bump-

Sting crashed into me.

"Looks like you're having a bit of a hard time too. Is it time to use _that?_" asked Sting.

"Yea. Get them close to me." I replied.

"No problem." he said. "The great Salamander and Titania can't defeat us. You fairies really are weak."

That got Natsu and Erza mad. They charged at Sting. Who hid behind me. I took a deep breath.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON"

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading and review. Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling or grammar. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

My attack broke the bottom half of my mask. The attack destroyed most of the arena and left a big cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Erza was down on her knees pantling heavily while Natsu was about to fall.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! RAVEN IS A DRAGON SLAYER!"

Sting and I were standing completly fine.

"You're... You're a dragon slayer? Where's your dragon? Where's Igneel?" shouted Natsu.

"I don't have a dragon. I think. Who's Igneel anyways?" I asked.

His face fell. Now was my chance to take him and Erza down. So that's what I did. I knocked them on their backs and paralyzed them.

"You just won because we were caught of guard by your magic." hissed Natsu.

I let out a giggle suprising everyone.

"Sure, sure." I said.

"Wow! Raven! You're so strong!" I heard a female voice yell.

"Hey Millianna! Thanks!" I gave a sincere smile suprising more people.

I walked back quickly to my team. Passing a lot of people congradulating me.

"We won! We won! Against Titania and Salamander!" shout Sting looking like little kid.

"You're such a little kid." I scowled.

"Am not. I'm 18 I'll have you know." said Sting.

"18? When was your birthday?" I gasped.

"Today. Why?" **(I'm just making Sting's birthday up)**

"TODAY? Crap! I need to get you something!"

"No you don't. It's just a birthday. Plus I don't need a gift from you."

We began yelling at each other and calling each other names.

"Shut up! I'm getting you something!" I shouted running.

I heard Sting swear and say he needed to do something. I shurgged it off.

_Hmmmm... What should I get Sting?_ I thought. _An earring! _

He's always wearing the same one. I wandered around for about two hours before seeing the perfect on. It had the Sabertooth insignia and it was gold! I bought it quickly and wrapped it in a small box with light blue wrapping paper and a gold coloured ribbon.

_Maybe I should apologize to Sting for yelling at him so much._ I thought.

"Hey Rogue. Where's Sting?" I asked.

"He's in you're room." he replied.

I thanked him and headed for my room. I smelled roses.

_Roses?_

I opened the door. I did not expect to see Sting kissing another woman in _my bed._ His head shot up. He saw me at the door.

"O-oh. Uh. S-sorry. I d-din't mean to inturupt you two. Uh. Here. It's just a little birthday gift." I said quietly placing the gift down. "I'll be going now."

I quickly left and headed to the bar. My mask was still half broken. I drank and cried for the first time since I got kicked out of Fairy Tail.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

The blonde celestial dragon slayer stumbled over her feet. Eventually she passed the place where Fairy Tail was staying. Some people noticed Raven stumbling drunk. Levy came out.

"Uhhh... Are you alright Raven?" asked the little bluenette.

"Never *hic* been better *hic*." Lucy slurred.

Some more Fairy Tail members came out.

"What's wrong Levy?" asked Mira.

"Raven is drunk."

Natsu came out with an evil smile.

"Since she's drunk, maybe we can find out her identity..." smirked Natsu.

Luckily for Lucy she was still in control a little bit.

"Don't you dare *hic* Salmander. I will *hic* bring this place *hic* down if you try." Lucy said.

Everyone took her word for it. Suddenly Lucy fell to her knees and began crying.

"Waahhhhh!" cried Lucy.

Everyone was taken aback.

"Uhhh... Are you alright?" asked Bisca hestaintly.

"Baka Sting! I hate you!" cried Lucy.

That suprised everyone more.

"What did Sting do?" asked Erza with a killer aura.

"None *hic* of your *hic* business Titanina." Lucy said hiccuping and crying.

-BAM-

The door came crashing down. There was Sting.

"Sorry to bother you fairies but you have something that belongs to me." Sting said picking up the blonde celestial dragon slayer.

"No. What did you do to make her cry?" growled Gray.

"None of your business stripper."

Sting walked to where Lucy was and picked her up like a sack of potatoes.

"Pick her up gently! She's drunk! And crying!" shouted Natsu.

_As if you fairies treated her nicely._ thought Sting bitterly.

About half way back to the Sabertooth area, Sting began to carry her bridal stlye.

"...Sting you baka..." murmered Lucy.

Sting just let out a chuckle. When he got to the Sabertooth area, he tucked Lucy into bed.

"Sting-kun! What were you doing?" asked Lector.

"Hm? I was looking for this idiot. She got drunk." replied Sting.

"Sting do you like her?" asked Lector with a big grin on his face.

"Wha-? NO!" shouted Sting with a big blush on his face.

"Sting likes blondie! Sting likes blondie!" sang Lector loudly flying out the room.

"Come back here you stupid cat!"

Lector flew to Rogue, Orga, Rufus and Frosch.

"Sting likes blondie!" sang Lector.

"Shut up!"

"You like Lucy?" asked Orga raising an eyebrow.

"NO!" snapped Sting making Orga, Rufus, Lector and Frosch laugh and causing Rogue to smile.

"You lllliiiiikkkkeee her." said Lector rolling his tongue.

"Stop that! Where did you even learn to roll your tongue like that anyways?" asked Sting still blushing.

"I have sources." smirked Lector.

Their teasing went on for a couple hours.

"ARG! Enough! I'm going to bed." shouted Sting getting tired of the teasing.

He closed the door gently and climbed into bed.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Mmmmm... Ow." I moaned. "Ugh... My head hurts. This must be what's called a hangover. How did I get here anyways?"

I checked myslef. Still had clothes on. No weird marks. No injuries.

"Crap! I can't remember anything!"I shouted.

I took a quick shower and began to prepare breakfast. I glanced at Sting sadly.

_I can't hope to be more than a friend if I'm just a replacement._ I thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the next one more interesting and longer. Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks for reading. Chapter 10 will be updated soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I sighed.

"Lucy, are you ok? That's the 53rd time you've sighed today." said Frosch.

"Hm? I'm just thinking about something." I said sighing again.

""What are you thinking about?" asked Letor.

"I was thinking about Rogue and Sting. Why they were talking about me." I said.

"What were they saying?"

"... Sting said I was just a replacement for Yukino." I said sadly.

"But Lucy! Fro doesn't think you're a replacement! Lucy is Lucy!" said the froggy exceed.

"Thanks Fro."

I put on my mask and headed out. I purposely avoided Sting. When he tried talking to me I flipped him off and walked away. I walked around aimlessly still thinking about what happened yesterday. It hurt. I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" I said falling onto my butt.

"Oh? Sorry... RAVEN?" said the voice.

_Shit! It's Natsu._

I got up quickly and tried to leave. He grabbed my wrist.

"Are you ok? You came to Fairy Tail yesterday drunk and you were crying." Natsu said with worry written all over your face.

I paled.

"What? I was crying? Did I say anything?" I asked quickly.

"Uhhh... You call Sting an idiot and than he came in and carried you like a sack of potatoes back to Sabertooth."

I yanked my wrist back.

_I am going to kill Sting._ I thought.

I stomped back to Sabertooth after we won the Grand Magic Games. **(Since I don't know what happens on day 5, I'm just going to end it like this. Sorry)**

"STING! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I shouted breaking down the door.

"Wha-? What did I do blondie?" growled Sting.

"You know what you did! Baka! Don't call me blondie! You're blonde too!"

We kept shouting at each other and eventually magic got involved.

-BAM- -CRASH- -BOOM-

The entire guild came crashing down. Which made the Master very angry considering he had to ask Makorav if Sabertooth could stay at Fairy Tail for a while.

"Great! Just great! Now where am I gonna stay?" I said throwing my hands up.

"Just stay with me. Jeez.˝ said Sting.

"No! I don't want to be your roommate again!" I said.

"Just stop complaining already and be happy you have a place to stay."

"Would you have done the same for Yukino?"

"Yea."

"I'm not staying with you." I murmur.

"Stop be-"

I cut him of with a quick slap.

"Stop doing this to me." I say crying.

I didn't see his reaction because I was to busy running back to my old apartment.

"Excuse me landlady? Do you have a room I could rent?" I ask politely.

"Of course. It's a bit old, the previous owner suddenly left without a word."

I mentally flinched.

"Oh. Well may I have the key?"

"Of course! Here you go!"

I took the key and entered my room. It still looked the same. Everything was clean and looked taken care of. I heard the window open. It was Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"What are _you_ doing here? This is my room." I replied.

"What? No! It's Lucy's room!"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. That's all you fairies talk about. What did you guys do anyway?"

Natsu looked down sadly.

"We... We beat and kicked her out of the guild for something she didn't do."

I tried to hide my shock.

"What? You guys did WHAT?" I yelled.

"Don't yell. Since I told you one of Fairy Tail's secrets, I want to know who you are." Natsu said reaching for my mask.

"NO!" I yelled trying to smack his hand away.

He was quick and before I knew it, my mask was off with only my hands covering my face, I ran out my room.

"Hey! Come back!" I heard Natsu yell.

I ran. My vision blurring because of tears. I ran into the Fairy Tail guild, looking around frantically for Sabertooth. Not one familiar Sabertooth face. Sobs shock my body and pooled out of my hands (which were still covering my face).

"Oi! Raven! Come out! I just wanted to see your face!" yelled Natsu.

I ran catching everyone's attention. I ran upstairs. Bad idea. One the second floor was Laxus and his gang, Erza, Gray and Gajeel. They stopped talking at the sight of me.

"Hey! Raven just come down! Why are you so scared of having your face seen?" asked Natsu running up the stairs.

I ran again crashing into Laxus's chest. I quickly regained my balance and jumped over him. I came to the end of the second floor. I looked around frantically spotting a sun roof. I shot a beam of light at the glass and jumped out. Unfortunately, Natsu followed me. I ran to the very edge of the roof.

"You have to where else to go. Just come back down." coaxed Natsu.

"No! I have one more way." I spat.

I jumped of the roof. I landed on my feet. Some more Fairy Tail members came out.

"Did she just..."

"She just JUMPED off the building!"

I turned and ran into the forest. I ran for about 10 minutes before stopping. I heard twigs snapping. I screamed.

"Calm down Lucy! It's just me." said Orga.

"Thank God... Thank God it's just you..." I breathed out dropping my hands from my face.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"Natsu tried to see my face."

"Come on. I'll give you a piggy back ride back to your place."

I climbed onto his back, my face buried in his back. We headed back the way I came from. Fairy Tail, seeing me on Orga's back, no one dared to get close. About 15 minutes later, we arrived at my home. I opened the door to see Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Lector and Frosch on my couch and bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" I shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? We crashing here until Sabertooth is re-built." replied Sting.

I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Just don't break or touch anything." I sighed going into the washroom.

About 20 minutes later, I came out of the washroom in my PJ's to find Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Lector and Frosch reading my novel.

"W-what are you guys doing? Give that back!" I shouted grabbing the book out of their hands.

"It's a good story Lucy." said Rufus.

"Thanks but I know it's not. Please don't read it or I'll have to burn it." I replied. "Well! I'll get some extra futons that you guys can sleep on. Someone can take the couch and Fro and Lector can sleep with me."

"What? Why? I want to sleep on your bed!" said Sting pouting.

"W-wha-? No! You're not cute or cuddly!" I exclaimed blushing.

"I'm not cute or cuddly, but I am extremely sexy." he said smirking.

"Yea yea. Just sleep on the floor."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

I took a quick shower, got dressed, got breakfast prepared, and left a note for my team. I headed for the guild. The first thing I did was go to the Master`s office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard the master say.

I went in and took of my mask.

"Master I'm back." I said softly.

"Lucy... You've come back." he said crying.

"Yes. Can you keep this a secret?"

"If that is what you wish."

"Oh! By the way, can I take S-class jobs now?"

"Of course."

I said a quick thank you and left his office. I went to the second floor and grabbed of a random job.

"Hold on. You can't take S-class jobs if you're not an S-class mage." said Erza.

"You're Master let me." I replied.

I showed the job to Mira and left money for repairs to the sunroof.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

_What the hell is tickling my face..._ I thought opening my eyes slowly.

It was only Lector who must of fallen of Lucy's bed. I got up. I quickly got dressed brushed my teeth and looked for breakfast. Breakfast was just cereal and juice. I found Lucy's note saying that she was going to the guild first. I headed to the guild with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I walked over to the bar.

"Have you seen Raven?" I asked.

"You just missed her. She left on a job about 30 minutes ago." said the barmaid.

"What job did she take?" I asked getting worried.

"She took a job to destroy an illegal dark guild in the mountains." she said confused.

"Fuck!" I shouted banging my fist on the counter getting everyone's attention.

"Is something wrong with the job she's taking?" asked Rogue who just came in.

"Yea. There is. That's my sister's guild."

* * *

**Hey sorry for the late-ish update, I was having some writer's block.** **Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling and grammar. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

"Your sister?" said Rogue trying to remain calm.

"You have a sister?" said Natsu confused.

I just paced around.

_Shit! Lucy is in trouble. My sis will probably torture and than kill her._ I thought madly.

"Sting." I heard someone call my name.

"What Rogue? What should I do?" I asked almost desperately.

"We have to go after her. We have to be by her." said Rogue with a panicked expression on his face.

I ran to the door as fast as I could with Rouge following closely behind.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" yelled Natsu chasing us.

"Wait Natsu!" shouted the blue exceed.

I didn't pay attention to them. I just ran with the prayer that Lucy would be okay.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I had an un-easy feeling about the job I was doing but the pay was so good! 100,000,000 jewels! I would have enough money for rent and new clothes. Maybe some gist for my team! A couple hours later I arrived at a city near the mountain. I asked the people in the town about the dark guild. All of them warned me of the leader. I just thanked them for their concern and went up the mountain. I wondered around until I saw a large dark looking building. I immediately kicked open the door to be attacked by a bunch of mages. I fought for about and hour before everyone was groaning in pain on the floor. I was panting slightly. I heard a giggle.

"Who's there?" I ask whipping my head around.

Another giggle.

"Awww... looks like I'm the only one left." said the voice.

"Show yourself." I demand.

A girl with long wavy blonde hair materialized out of the shadows. She had the same brown eyes as Sting and dressed similarly to him except in gray and black.

"My name is Michelle Eucliffe." she said laughing.

"Eucliffe..." I breathed out shocked.

"That's right! Shadow scythe."

Nothing happened. I waited and waited.

"Is something supposed to happen?" I ask confused.

"It already happened. Look down." she relied.

I looked down. There was a black scythe driven through my stomach gleaming red.

"By the way, that is coated with poison. You should feel the effects soon. It won't kill you right away." Michelle said smirking.

I coughed out some blood. My vision was getting hazy. The scythe disappeared.

"I want to see your face." Michelle said bored.

She got up from her chair and took of her mask. I glared at her causing her to slap me.

"Don't look at me like that."

I tried moving back but I couldn't. Shadows held me down. Michelle moved her hand. The shadows moved me to the wall binding me. I glared at her again. She slapped me again. I spat blood at her face.

"You BITCH! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL FACE." she screamed at me slicing my arm.

I bit back a cry of pain. My vision began to blur some more. Michelle was now kicking me. Blackness began to cloud my eyes. Her shadows loosened dropping me limply to the floor.

_Was I always this weak?_ I thought to myself. Than, I felt myself slip into darkness.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

I ran around the town tracing Lucy's scent. Her scent lead me to a mountain. I ran up without stopping. I came to a large dark building.

_This must be it._ I thought.

"Sting! Don't go so fast." Rogue said panting beside me.

"Why are you so worried about her anyways?" asked Natsu.

I ignored them both. I sniffed the air again. I could barely smell Lucy with all the blood. I ran in. I saw Lucy fall to the ground.

"Lucy!" I ran to her.

I jumped over all the bodies.

"Wake up! Hey! Wake up!" I shouted slapping her cheeks lightly.

"Sting nii-san! You finally came!" I heard a voice say.

"Michelle. What did you do to her?" I growled.

"What did I do to who?" she asked innocently.

"Don't fuck with me Michelle. What did you do to Lucy?"

Rouge and Natsu came in.

"Lucy..." Natsu trailed off.

Rogue charged at Michelle. While they were battling, I held myself back from beating my sister. I picked Lucy up gently and headed for the door.

"Rogue! We'll finish this later. We need to get Lucy to the sky dragon slayer brat. What are you waiting for Salamander?" I shouted.

Rogue quickly pushed Michelle back and ran to the exit. Natsu just ran behind us in a daze. We ran to the train station quickly purchasing tickets. I was close to destroying the train for not arriving fast enough to Magnolia. Lucy's breathing was labored and more shallow. I ran to Fairy Tail kicking open the door. I looked around frantically for the sky dragon slayer. I spotted her walking from the bar.

"Oi brat! I need you to heal Lucy now!" I yelled desperately.

She told me her name was Wendy and to bring her to the infirmary. The entire guild crowded the infirmary trying to see if it was Lucy. I called Orga and Rufus over. Wendy has been healing Lucy for almost two hours now. I was getting worried. She wiped sweat of her forehead.

"She'll be fine now." Wendy said.

I plopped down on the chair beside Lucy's bed and grabbed her hand.

"Stupid girl. Look at what you do to me." I murmured.

"Oi Sting! What's Lucy doing with you Sabertooth bastards?" yelled Natsu.

"Shut up. Don't yell. She came to Sabertooth after you guys almost killed her." I growled.

"What do you mean?" asked everyone confused.

"Don't play stupid. You guys called her weak and pathetic. And you," I said pointing at Natsu. "said that she was a replacement for that white haired girl." I said pointing my thumb at the younger Strauss sister.

"That... was true. But we didn't kick her out. Lucy just suddenly stopped coming to the guild." said Erza.

"If you guys didn't kick her out... Than who did..." I trailed of realizing what happened. "Crap! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!" I shouted smacking myself.

"Uhh... mind explaining?" said Gray looking confused.

"My sister did it." I said slowly. "She must of made shadow clones of you guys and a shadow copy of your guild making Lucy think that she was kicked out by you guys."

Everyone looked shocked.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jet.

"We beat the bastard's sister." said Natsu cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't really have enough time to write it. Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling or grammar. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

_What happened?_ I thought getting up sorely. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and headed for the door. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by hugs and tears.

"Wha-" I got cut of.

"Don't worry blondie. These fairies didn't kick you out. My sister's shadow clones did." I heard a voice say.

"Sting. Jerk. I'm mad at you." I said through gritted teeth. "Why did your sister even want me out anyways?"

"She's trying to destroy every 'good' guild and only leave dark guilds so that she can do the whole 'ruling the world' thing." Sting replied.

"Wahhhh! Lu-chan!" Levy cried hugging me.

"Levy-chan! Don't hug me so tightly! I'm still sore!" I said.

She just hugged me tighter.

"Are you ok?" asked Orga.

Behind him was my Sabertooth team looking worried.

"Wahh! Fro was so worried about Lucy-chan!" cried Frosch.

"Awww... Don't cry. I'm ok now right?" I said hugging the little exceed.

"LLLLLUUUUCCCCYYYYY!" I heard another voice shout.

A blue ball of fur hugged my face.

"Happy!" I said happily.

"Wahhhh! Lucy! Don't leave again!" he cried.

Everyone in the guild was crying and hugging me.

"So, since that's over," said Sting. "Are you going to stay with them or us?"

Everyone got silent.

"Uhhhh..." I said dumbly.

Who would I stay with? Fairy Tail has always treated me nicely... But so has Sabertooth... I knit my brows together in concentration.

"Can't I just stay with both?" I asked sheepishly. "I mean I kinda can because I have both guild marks."

I showed everyone my pink Fairy Tail insignia and my silver Sabertooth insignia.

"Whhooaa! You can have two different marks?" said Natsu awe struck.

"I don't know. I can stay one week at Fairy Tail and one week at Sabertooth. And I guess that'll keep going on untill I'm old." I said.

Both guilds looked at unhappy that I wasn't staying in any permanently.

"Ahem. I think it's time to party now that everyone is here!" said the Master.

Everyone cheered in agreement. At around 11 o'cloak I said bye and headed back home. Sting, who was outside the guild, followed me home. I was mad. I was mad that he had kissed another woman and pretended that nothing had happened.

"Hey! What's wrong? You've been frowning since you saw me." Sting said.

I ignored him and went into my apartment with Sting still following me.

"Why are you so mad anyways? Did I do anything wrong? What happened to you?" Sting kept asking me questions.

Finally I snapped.

"You know what wrong Sting Eucliffe? If you don't even know what you did to make me this upset, than you're denser than Natsu! If you don't know what you did than let me explain! You were KISSING another woman on MY bed. You know how upsetting that is to see the person you love kissing another person?" I shouted instantly covering my mouth.

Sting's mouth hung open.

"You... You _love_ me?" he said shocked.

"N-nevermind!" I stuttered facing the opposite way turning red.

I felt arms wrap around me firmly.

"Hey. Look this way. Look at me." Sting whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I shook my head furiously.

"Lucy..." he breathed into my ear.

There was something about the way that he said my name that made me turn around.

"Wha-?" I was cut of by his lips firmly on mine.

Sting nibbled my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly. Sting wasted no time sticking his tongue in my mouth. About 5 minutes later he broke the kiss. I gasped for air.

"W-why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Because Lucy. I love you." Sting said with a splash of red on his cheeks.

I giggled and gave him a quick peek on his cheek.

"I love you too." I said.

We went to bed cuddling. My back to his chest and his chin on my head.

* * *

**Hi guys! Really sorry for the short chapter! I'm having writters block and I have been working on a new story called 'I'll be back'. The main pairing in that story is Laxus x Lucy, so check that out if you want. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

-Sounds-

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Sting! Wake up!" I shouted as I was shaking my boyfriend.

"Five more minutes..." he trailed off.

"Fine! I'm breaking up with you." I sang.

Sting fell out of my bed.

"What? No! We are not splitting!" Sting shouted getting up.

"Don't worry! We're not breaking up. I just said that to wake you up." I laughed.

Sting gave a pout. Which made me laugh even harder.

"Let's go to the guild." I said when I stopped laughing.

"Good morning everyone!" I said when I got to the guild.

"Lu-chan! Are you dating Sting?" asked Levy loudly so that everyone could hear.

"E-eh?" I stuttered turning red.

"You are! Aren't you! You're holding hands with him!" teased Mira.

I just managed to nod.

"I DON'T APPROVE!" shouted Gray.

"I AGREE WITH YOU ICE CUBE!" shouted Natsu.

"If you do anything to hurt Lucy in anyway..." threatened Erza pointing multiple swords at Sting.

Sting just ignored them and pulled me on his lap making me turn redder than Erza's hair and making every girl squeal.

"Umm... Uhhh... What about your sister?" I asked.

"What about her?" asked Sting.

"Well what are we going to do about her? We can't exactly let her run around freely."

"Than we go take her down."

"I want to do that!" shouted Natsu.

"Nice try flame-brain but I'm taking her down!" shouted Gray.

"What'd you call me popsicle?"

"Squinty eyes!"

"I'm coming along too. I need to pay her back for hurting Lucy." said Erza after hitting Natsu and Gray.

I nodded. The master approved the job and we headed out.

"Where would your sister be?" I asked Sting sniffing the air.

"She would probably be where we last saw her." said Sting.

We decided to take a train. It was one of the worst train rides ever. I was sitting in between two sick dragon slayers. We got of the train a couple hours later. We hiked up the mountain to the dark guild. We took longer than expected to get to the guild because Natsu and Sting were still sick. Nevertheless, we burst into the door surprising all the guild. We took out the guild in less than 10 minutes.

"Where's my sister?" Sting growled holding up a beaten up mage.

"Sting-nii san! Don't do that to my guild. It's rude." said Michelle.

Sting just growled at her and put the mage down.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Lucy." said Natsu cracking his knuckles.

Sting and Natsu charged at Michelle who casually moved out of the way. Shadows began to attack us. I searched for a weakness. Where were the shadows coming from? I kept thinking. Shadows...

"That's it!" I said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"We need to get rid of the shadows! We need more light."

"Got it." said Sting. "Roar of the light dragon!"

Sting aimed it at Michelle while Team Natsu attacked. She was caught of guard. We beat her. We called the military to take her away.

"Are you ok?" I asked Sting.

"Hm? Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well your sister is going to jail."

"I guess that I'll miss her a little. Even if she did try to kill everyone. She still is my sister."

I gave Sting a hug.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you to blondie." replied Sting.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I'm having a major case of writer's block. I think that this will be the last chapter. Maybe not. I don't really know yet. Anyways, thanks for reading. **


End file.
